


What If There's No Tomorrow

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Claude is jealous of Rena helping Dias in the tournament and Celine reprimands him for being childish.





	What If There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo round 15, fill 'Missed Opportunities / Words Unsaid'

"So, you're really just going to watch her walk away, knowing how much you've hurt her feelings?"

Claude whirled around to face Celine, biting back another sarcastic retort. A sharp tongue around the symbologist would get several fireballs launched at him. 

"What else is there to say?" he gave a sullen shrug, "I think she's made it pretty clear how she feels."

"You don't think you're being just a little childish? All of this fuss because a girl you've just met in a completely new land isn't immediately more interested in you than her childhood friend?"

"She could have at least let me know from the start..."

"That what? That chance encounters, a mix-up with local folklore and being in a position to help her twice doesn't mean instant true love?"

"... Anyway, Dias is a jerk," he folded his arms.

"True, and I can admit that I see why this stings when it's in the middle of a direct competition between the two of you, but she's helped you as well as him, and besides..." she gave him a stern look, "You've seen how bad the situation is getting in this part of the world. We might not have that long. Tria knows what's going to happen next, and you think it's okay to leave it like this? There isn't anything you would regret leaving unsaid or undone if tomorrow never happened?"

"... Fine, I'll talk to her."

"And THINK about what you're actually going to say before you open your mouth!" she warned him.


End file.
